sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandguardians
Sandguardians is a Halo 3 machinima created by oo7nightfire, owner of the small independent company Bus Stop Productions.The story follows two teams fighting a small, and seemingly pointless, skirmish in Sandbox. When a Banshee crash lands in the area, the secrets it holds will change the lives of the soldiers inhabiting the battlefield. The first season aired from July 30, 2011 to August 20, 2011, and was later remastered, airing from November 27, 2011 to April 21, 2012. The second season premiered on June 25, 2012. Characters Main Blue Team *[[Dax|Private Dax Shepard]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Jason|Private First Class Jason L. Scott]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Ichabod|Private First Class Ichabod "Icky" Tunsworth]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Legend|Gunnery Sergeant "Legend" Cogburn]] (Season 1-Present, Active) Red Team *[[Miller|Private First Class David Miller III]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Gates|Private First Class Aliel Gates]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Claire|Private Natasha Claire]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Wilbur|Sergeant Wilbur Frank]] (Season 1-Present, Active) Other *[[Seal Vladaam|'Seal' Vladaam]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *[[Thomas|Engineer Thomas '''Newman]] (Season 1-Present, Active) *Guy in White' (Season 1-Present, Active) *'Nash' (Season 1-Present, Active) Minor *[[McGrath|Dr. '''McGrath']] (Season 1, MIA) *'Conscience' (Season 2, Active inside Gates' mind) *[[Ollie|Engineer Ollie Johnson]] (Season 2, KIA) Plot The first season of Sandguardians follows the events of the Blue and Red team soldiers at Sandbox. During a battle, Dax, a Blue Team soldier, spots a Banshee flying over the battlefield. When the ship is hit and destroyed by the Guardian Towers, he sees an Elite falling out from the destruction and informs his teammates (Legend, Ichabod, and Jason) as a result. The Elite, named Seal Vladaam, eventually reveals himself to the Blues, telling them that he is a Guardian on a journey to a rendezvous meeting. Meanwhile, the Red Team unintentionally steal an engineer that was meant to go to Blue base and use him to fix their vehicle, in order to prepare for thier final assualt. The second season takes place several weeks after the events of the previous season. Dax, Jason, and Seal journey towards the Guardian rendezvous meeting, while Legend and Icky fend for themselves as the remaining Blue team members. Meanwhile, Gates informs his team about a vision he had, where his Conscience told him that a soldier in white will be arriving. Despite his teammates' beliefs, Gates' vision appears to be true as a white soldier arrives at Sanbdbox in search for Seal Vladaam. Trivia *The original episode 7 was the very first episode of Sandguardians filmed & completed. *The original episodes of 1-11 were filmed and voiced simultaneously. *After the original airing of Sandguardians ended, Bus Stop Productions had acquired a DVD Recorder, in which the creator, oo7nightfire, was able to remaster Season One, and use it for future Machinima projects. *Episode 1 was featured in a podcast by DangerClosePodcasts, on January 4, 2012. The video can be found here. *Revealed in Episode 5 (Re-release), Engineer Thomas' full name is: ''Thomas Hubbard Newman, ''a reference to the composer/conductor Thomas Newman. External Links *Season 1 *Season 2 *The Original Series *Halo Machinima Wiki article Category:Sandguardians